Black Feathers and Crimson Eyes
by MoistDekuEricAndre
Summary: A lonely child gets taken under the wing of Itachi Uchiha, who hopes to right his up-in-coming wrongs by training this forgotten child. OC takes the place of Naruto, and there is no pairing yet. I need help for that.
1. Chapter 1

Author Notes(I'll keep it short): So as read in the description there is no decided pairing as of yet. Hopefully, you can help me pick one out. I'll read some other fanfiction to see how to portray them, so I don't butcher it. Also, tell me if the chapter is too short and if I should make it longer.

I don't own Naruto. I don't even really own Gon; he's just my character off of NtB: SS.

* * *

He's a boy with long spiky hair covering his left eye, and his hair is reminiscent of blood. Right now, he is running for his life as some angry villagers chase him down. As he's running, one of the villagers threw a rusty, discarded kunai at him. It hits him in the ankle just above the tendon. he falls but still tries crawling away to get far from the villagers. It was to no avail as they start to creep onto his position, some laughing nigh hysterically.

"Let's cut off his fingers and bleed the demon dry. We'll avenge the ones he killed!" exclaimed villager 1.

"That's too good for this filth. We'll break all his bones, rip out his nails, and drug him so he experiences the whole thing. After that, we'll all take turns carving him up." offers villager 2.

"I like the sound of that." choruses the rest, at the exact same time.

They start to close in on him when a crow lands on one of there shoulders. The villager slaps at it only for him to pause and drop three seconds later. In those three seconds, five kunai planted themselves into different skulls of the outlandish "demon" crusade. The boy looks horrified and relieved at the same time. He notices an ANBU ninja jump down, specifically operator "Crow." Crow walks over to the boy.

"Let's go and get you fixed up. You're bleeding a bit," said Crow.

o - o - o

 **10 minutes later**

The pair arrives at the hospital where some staff is waiting. The staff take the boy and start evaluating him.

"Minor scrapes on the upper forearm, deep laceration to the ankle with minor damage to the joint. This isn't too concerning, except for the joint damage. It may affect some mobility if it's not taken care of in the proper way. Which isn't anything to worry about if he stays a civilian." said the head doctor.

"Then, it'd be best if he stayed here while he is recovering," says someone with a commanding voice.  
Everyone in the room turns to look at the figure, spotting the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen.

"Old man!" exclaimed the boy.

"It's nice to see you, Gon. Though, I wish the situation was better." sighs Hiruzen.

Crow is kneeling on the floor awaiting his orders, but his body language clearly shows that he wants to say something.

Itachi hesitates. Then he speaks up and says, "I think we need to start training him early if his birthday is gonna be like this every year. He'll need to know how to defend himself, not to mention his relations to the Uchiha clan. I'll need someone to carry on my legacy instead of Sasuke."

Hiruzen sighs; he'd been expecting this as he had sent away the doctors before Itachi started speaking. He knows that the plan is coming up in a few months, but he can't help feeling a little hesitant. Seeing today though, he knows that something needs to change.

"Alright, Itachi, you can train him until the day before the plan is enacted. I want you to rest that day though. You'll need it for what you'll have to do." Hiruzen resigns.

"I will take good care of him, Lord Hokage. You don't need to worry about it," assures Itachi.

o - o - o

 **1 week later**

Gon stretches. He finally got to leave the hospital and his ankle is completely healed with no loss of mobility. He's glad to have finally been released along with his faster than normal healing. Right now, he has a training session with Itachi that he's heading to. As he gets there, he's greeted by Itachi.

"Hello Gon, glad to see you're finally released from the hospital."

"So am I, Itachi. It was pretty boring in there. All I could think about was training with you after you told me about five days ago."

Itachi smiles. "Well, I'm glad, but," his features darken, "it won't be easy. Even if you are only 7."

That day Gon was put through the ringer. He had a regiment of 100 push-ups, 200 sit-ups, 25 laps around the training field, and then trying the leaf exercise for an hour. This should've left most kids, even children of shinobi, exhausted. While Gon was physically exhausted, he felt that his chakra was still pretty full.

"Alright, Gon. That should do it for today. Go home and get some rest. Come back the same time tomorrow; we'll repeat this for a month." says Itachi, happy with how the day ended.

Gon lays there for a while and ends up falling asleep. He opens his eyes but realizes very quickly that he's not at the training field. He's in a sewer with water up to his ankles. With nothing better to do, he starts walking around. He then comes across a large opening with a massive cage closing off half the room. Inside that room, a massive nine-tailed fox lies, seemingly asleep. Gon walks closer to it; when he's about 6 meters off the fox springs forward and tries to impale him with its claws. The fox is stopped about a meter from Gon's face.

The fox growls. Its eyes are bloodshot with a deep crimson iris, full of bloodlust.

Gon falls on his ass, terrified of this massive monster.

"Well, human," it spits out in spite. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know how I got here. I just woke up here and want to get out." whimpered Gon.

"Stupid retch. The only one keeping you here is you. Now leave before I kill you." snarls the demon.

Nodding furiously, Gon tries to go back, but it doesn't work.

"Leave before you really piss me off!"

With that inspiration, Gon feels his vision fade. He gets up and sees that it's still night and decides to head home. He arrives at his house which is an abandoned apartment complex. It looks like it might collapse in a few weeks, but he trudges on in and gets to his room, number 505. It's on the tallest floor, and he picked five for the lucky aspect of the five yen piece. He goes to his bed and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: It's a little early to get a pairing figured out. I don't know if you guys think so or not, but I feel like that is the case. If you have a suggestion, you should make a review. I like reading them when they aren't random mixtures of letters and numbers. Anyways, I feel like I did good on this chapter and am happy with it.**

 **I don't own Naruto or some of Gon. Most of him I own like personality, looks, and clothes styles which I have yet to mention. Do I have to do this every time?**

o - o - o

 **Chapter 2: Red**

It's been a few months since Gon has started training with Itachi. Gon has definitely improved his taijutsu, shuriken and kunai skills, and ninjutsu. So far, Itachi has taught him **Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu** and **Fire Style: Phoenix Sage Flower Jutsu**. For taijutsu, Itachi has taught Gon his style of taijutsu, which is based on his speed and strength. This style doesn't require as much stamina as other taijutsu styles, or so Gon is told, but it is dangerously efficient. Gon has also met Itachi's family and is becoming one of them.

( **Flashback** )

"Mom, I'm home," says Itachi.

"This is a nice house, Itachi-nee," says Gon in utter disbelief.

Mikoto walks into the hallway leading to the rest of the room with her apron on. "Oh, I didn't expect you until later, and who's this cutie here?" questions Mikoto with a smile.

Gon blushes and looks down at his feet. Itachi coughs and answers, "This is my student, Gon. I'm hoping to teach him everything I know."

"Nice to meet you, Gon-kun~. I hope that you'll stay for dinner and meet the others." insists Mikoto.

"I think that would be a great idea, Mom." Itachi agrees.

o - o - o

 **Later that night**

"Fugaku, this is Itachi's student, Gon. Doesn't he look fitting for Itachi?" asks Mikoto.

"Hnn, he looks like he could use a bit more muscle. The kid looks like he is skin and bone," says Fugaku, uninterested.

"Woah, you're training under Itachi-nee? Isn't he the greatest?" asks Sasuke.

"Yeah, he is." Gon replies meekly.

"You should come over more, Gon. I need to not only train you in shinobi skills but in social skills as well," said Itachi.

o - o - o

 **2 hours later**

"I think I need to go home and rest for tomorrow, Itachi. Training is tough on my body," said Gon.

Itachi smiles, "I think that sounds like a good idea. I'll see you tomorrow, Gon."

As Gon goes to leave, Itachi yells out to him. "Wait up, Gon. I will have to go on a mission in a month, so I'm giving you a scroll for you to continue our training. You'll know when to use it."

"Thanks, Itachi-sensei."

( **Flashback End** )

o - o - o

 **1 Month Later**

"Huff Huff Huff, this is tough Itachi-sensei."

"I only have a week left to train you myself. I want to make as much progress as possible, Gon. You need to succeed me in protecting Konoha. They'll need you." said Itachi.

The look in his eyes scared Gon while, also, filling him with pride. If Itachi and his family were to leave, Gon wouldn't know how to live without them. They are some of his closest and loved people, almost on par with Sarutobi-Oji. Gon didn't know if he could live up to Itachi's expectations, but he'd try his best.

"That wraps up this session. You should go to my house. I'll meet you there." said Itachi, walking toward the Hokage Tower.

"Okay, I'll meet you there, Itachi-nee," said Gon.

He hurriedly ran toward the Uchiha's house, eager to see his pseudo-family again. They make him happy to be there; sometimes he wonders if that's how it feels to have a real family. Shaking off those thoughts, he races to get there before Itachi.

o - o - o

 **Same Time in the Hokage's Office**

"I am here, Hokage-sama. I've come to report that the Coup may be advancing faster than we thought." Says Itachi.

"Damn it. I was hoping I could talk it out with them, but it doesn't look like it's gonna work. How bad is it?" asks Sarutobi.

"It's not looking good. They are starting to get very irritated towards the townspeople, and some have started trying to get violent," said Itachi, worried.

"It looks like we're going to have to move up the schedule then. I'm sorry Itachi, but there looks to be no other way." Responds Sarutobi, sadness evident in his voice.

"I understand, Hokage-sama. When do I need to start?" asks Itachi, accepting this fate.

Sarutobi's voice wavering, as he's sentencing one of his pseudo-grandsons to an undeserved fate, and his back turned; he commands, "Now."

o - o - o

 **5 minutes later**

Gon just sat down, and he started talking to his pseudo-family. They're all waiting for Itachi to get there.

"How was training today, Gon-kun?" asks Mikoto.

"It was tough and fun. I'm getting better at everything; though, I'm nowhere near Itachi-nee's level."

"You're finally looking a tiny bit stronger, Gon. Guess that training is paying off." Says Fugaku. He's not been such a major asshole since Gon started getting stronger. He's still kind of a dick though. That's how I remember him being in fanfictions and the anime.

"Thank you, Fugaku," says Gon, slightly embarrassed.

"Yeah, I used to be giving you tips, but you seem to be helping me more." laughs Sasuke.

"I'm not that good I... " Gon's voice dies in his throat as they hear someone scream in terror and pain.

"You two go to Sasuke's room and stay there. We'll go check it out and come back to get you," commands Fugaku as Mikoto and he runs out the door.

The two rush to the room and hide. It must've been half an hour since they heard anything. Then finally Mikoto calls out to them and they run out to her. They round the corner and see her and Fugaku.

"Everything's alright, you two," says Fugaku, they're both facing away from the two boys.

Sasuke rushes up and hugs Mikoto; while Gon walks over and around to see them. Red, and it's everywhere. That's when the smells hit Gon. The smell of Iron; it's so strong he almost vomits. Once he gets a good look at the two, he does vomit. A three-inch protrusion through the right side of their chest. The front of their clothes stained with blood. Then he hears some footsteps coming to the main room. He then sees Itachi, but the red doesn't go away. It covers his face and body. It's on his sword and worst of all in his eyes. The color won't leave Gon alone. Then it all disappears. Gon wakes up and he's sitting with his pseudo-family waiting for Itachi. Itachi then walks in, and the red comes back. Mikoto and Fugaku's faces freeze and the light in their eyes die. As he was falling to the ground exhausted his eyes caught some in the mirror. It's red still, but this time it's in his eye. A tear falls from his eye as time slows to a halt. This was his family the only thing he's ever wanted. His Sharingan tells him this. Maybe he was just supposed to see red.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: I completely forgot that it was the weekend. I can't really apologize for it without it sounding like an excuse. I'll do it anyways though; sorry for completely forgetting about the story. I made this chapter longer than the other ones. I kinda feel like it was rushed, but I kinda want to get to when he's older, so I can start doing pairings and the like.**

 **I don't own Naruto or any of the Justu used in it. I may come up with some new release or something of the like. Gon is still developing, so you can review and give me ideas to make him cool if you want.**

* * *

"... sleeping now. Please don't wake him up." Gon tries to blink away the sleep.

"Why the hell not? We need to see how he's doing mentally and get the details via Mind Justu." said an unfamiliar voice. Now awoken by this alarming message, Gon starts freaking out.

"What's going on? Where's Itachi and Mikoto and Sasuke?" frantically asks Gon.

"Calm down, Gon. Everything is ok. I just need you to recall the last thing you can." said the Hokage.

"Red. Red everywhere. Itachi... ... killed his family, my family, in front of me. I can hear their screams in my head. I can see their corpses in my mind whenever I try to sleep." Gon recalls with a lost stare.

"I'm going to get a nice gentleman to take a look through your memories and to try to help you, okay?" asked Hiruzan.

"That's fine Hiruzan-jii. I just want to sleep but not close my eyes," said Gon.

Hiruzen motions for the door and Inoichi Yamanaka comes in.

"This is Inoichi. He's the head of the Yamanaka clan. I'm certain he'll make you feel better Gon." assures Hiruzen.

Gon nods. Then Inoichi started probing his mind as Gon was put to sleep. Two seconds later.

"I've found the memories of that night, Hokage-sama," said Inoichi.

"Good. Now alter them. He can't know that Mikoto and Fugaku died. Sasuke will need the same treatment. Gon will need to realize that he has awoken his Sharingan. There needs to be something good that comes out of this event." said Hiruzen.

o-o-o

 **Later**

"Arggg. My head is killing me." moans Gon.

"Ah, I see you are awake, Gon. How do you feel?" asks Hiruzen.

"I feel great. I just needed to sleep. Though, I'm sad that Mikoto, Fugaku, and Itachi had to go on a 5-year mission." said Gon, tears starting to form.

"It's ok. They'll be back. About your training, you get to start going to the Academy soon. Isn't that exciting?" asks Hiruzen.

"I do? That's amazing," shouts Gon.

"I hope you do well in there." encourages Hiruzen. "Well, I should be off and let you rest."

"Wait. I remember this weird thing from yesterday," said Gon

"What is it, Gon?"

"I seen my eyes turn red. They had a black tomoe in them. It's impossible, isn't it?"

"No, Gon. You are a descendant of the Uchiha Clan. An egg donated from Mikoto to your father. We'll learn about him later though." said Hiruzen, looking slightly serious. With that, he walks away from Gon.

 _This has got to be a joke. The moment I find my biological mother is after she'll be gone for five years. The other parts of my family got massacred by a singular ninja. Why did God have to do this to me?_

Gon slowly drifts to sleep.

o-o-o

 **A Week later.**

Gon woke up early this morning. He continues the training regime that Itachi gave him in the scroll. He's starting to get Fireball down. It's getting bigger and hotter. After an hour he decides to head to the Academy.

o-o-o

 **Academy**

Gon decided to skip the Opening day to train. His class is 1-A with an Iruka-sensei. He comes to his door and opens it. He takes a step and can't move forward. Everyone's stares are boring into his very being. Iruka is the first to break the silence.

"Ahh, you must be Gon. You were the only one to miss Opening Day," said Iruka.

"Y-Yeah. I skipped it for training."

"Well take a seat. You didn't miss anything, but I don't want to catch you doing it again." Iruka looked very stern when he said this.

"Hai, sensei."

He scans the room. There were spaces open in the 1st row, but Gon read in his How-To book that sitting in the front doesn't make you cool. So, Gon looked at the 3rd row. There seemed to be an empty desk that had no one in the seat next to it. He took it without hesitation. There was a bluette with lavender eyes that seemed to be looking him down, but he couldn't be sure. Gon tried hard to listen into class, but history proved to be harder to focus on than he thought. So, Gon started trying to heighten his senses by channeling his chakra into different sensory parts of his body. He got to his eyes and wasn't sure if he should reveal the Sharingan. He did it briefly and regretted it. When he activated it, time seemed to slow slightly.

o-o-o

 **A few hours later.**

It's finally lunch. Gon brought a bento that he made and headed up to the roof. He ate and laid back watching the clouds and relaxing.

"So, you like cloud-watching too? That's pretty cool."

"Ah, yeah I do it occasionally," said Gon, unsure of where he was hearing the voice.

He hears a figure drop beside him. So, he gets up and sees a kid with almost pineapple-shaped hair.

"Introductions are troublesome, but I'm Shikamaru Nara. Nice to meet you, Gon"

"Oh, hi Shikamaru. Are you in my class?"

"Yeah, I'm usually in the back sleeping though."

 **RIIING**

"Guess we gotta head back, now. I guess I'll talk to you later, Gon."

"Yeah, later."

o-o-o

 **In the Classroom**

"We'll now have an afternoon practice spar and throw test. This will conclude Our sessions for the next three years. We will eventually add Ninjustu training though. Now, Everyone outside." said Iruka.

o-o-o

 **In the Courtyard.**

"We're starting with the throwing test. You will try to hit the targets dead center with the shuriken and kunai. This won't be accomplished until later. I'll be surprised if you get a single bulls-eye."

They all line up and start throwing, but Gon is kinda shocked. This is a lot easier than what Itachi had him doing. Gon doesn't have any trouble at all getting 20 bulls-eyes. Iruka looks like he expected as much, but the students were very shocked.

"How'd he get all bulls-eyes? Is there some trick?" asked a rough-looking unruly boy.

"No trick, he just had some specialized training before this. So, you shouldn't worry about it too much, Kiba," explained Iruka.

"Shouldn't worry? All the clan kids got training as well. The closet to his score that we got was Hinata's 19/20, but she has the Byakugan," vented Kiba.

"Kiba, I said not to worry about it. Everyone get back to throwing," said Iruka, effectively cutting off the rest of Kiba's argument.

They still seemed a little hesitant, but they continued their throwing and, eventually, made it to the sparing test. The fights Gon watched made him want to go to sleep. He was so utterly bored by them. It was eventually his turn, and he was going up against Kiba.

"I'm not scared just because you had some shuriken training. Us clan children have been trained in Clan Justus. I won't lose to you." Kiba mocks.

"Show me with your actions, not your words," says Gon, icily.

Kiba runs at him and gets a more beastly appearance. He slashes at Gon, who sidesteps. Gon takes this chance to end the fight and throws and powerful elbow to the back of the jaw. Kiba drops like a fly. Everyone looks dumbfounded, and Iruka calls the fight and takes Kiba to the nurse dismissing class. Gon takes off as fast as possible so he can train.

o-o-o

 **At his Apartment Several Hours Later**

Gon lies half-awake looking at his ceiling. He goes through the day; replaying it in his mind. "School is gonna be boring as hell."


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay, we had an actual review. I guess I'll go ahead and get to answering.**

 **MudaMudaMudaMuda: To answer your question or statement, rather, My bio says that I pretty much started on a whim. I haven't read a Naruto fanfic in a while, so my knowledge of how things are normally portrayed is a bit off. The reason why Sasuke isn't being doted on is that I have yet to get to it. The chapters will be extended as you wish. I do have a plan, and I don't plan on discontinuing this story. I may rewrite it as I'm playing with ideas, but the reason of the mind wipe seems pretty clear. I'm trying to prevent making two OG Sasuke. Not to mention, Gon is the Kyuubi's container. It applies to the story that I'm writing and is not insignificant. Thanks for the constructed criticism. Also, I think your name is a JoJo reference which I greatly enjoy.**

 **That about does it for the Author Notes.**

 **I don't own Naruto**

o-o-o

Gon wakes up at around 6 or so. He eats his basic breakfast and goes out the door. He starts to head to the training ground that he used with Itachi. He's pondering on a few things as he's walking. It's been a few months since he started school. It's not gotten any more exciting. Gon doesn't hate Iruka as a person, but his teaching style is awful. It's so run-of-the-mill that he's bored. He wants to get to the ninjutsu and hard combat lessons, not this stuff. The sparing has gotten a bit exciting though. Gon didn't know about this, but Sasuke was in his class. He seems pretty popular too. The girls want to be with him, but he seems more interested in training. Gon can completely understand this as training had become an essential part of his life. He couldn't live without it, and he can't live without his only family member ever. Which makes Gon sick to his stomach. Sarutobi-Jii told him that right after Mikoto and the others left. Some unknown ninja killed all of the Uchihas. HIS Family. He curses that person and will see them dead. He'll do this of his own volition with hard work and nothing else. To cheat for strength, he would sooner die. That would greatly disgrace their memories. The thoughts of his family thoroughly pissed him off. Luckily, he just stepped onto the training field. He came up with a new training regiment. He goes on a five-lap run around the village, then he does an hour of ninjutsu training. He goes through and does katas on trees for an hour; and, to end it, he does some tree climbing for chakra control. This is a more advanced version of Itachi's training regiment, but Gon is proud of it.

o-o-o

4 hours later

Gon is laying down on the ground out of breath. He feels great after that training session. Looking at the sun, he sees that it's about noon. So, he gets up and starts heading to school. On his way, he sees a grocery store and decides to get some lunch to take with him. After buying his lunch, he starts on his way again. While he's walking, a man is laying on the ground crying. Gon notices that the man happens to be a Jounin and is sobbing over a book that's been torn into shreds. Gon decides to help him out as he seems to be in distress.

"Ano, excuse me, sir. What's the matter; is the book important to you?" asks Gon, trying his best to sound friendly.

"What do you mean what's wrong? This is the greatest book in existence, and that bitch, the Ice Queen, tore it up. Damn it!" yelled the man, now looking at the sky. Gon can now see his hair, and it's a stark white that naturally defies gravity. Gon thinks that this man is a little strange, but he decides to help nonetheless.

"What book is it? I could get it for you if you wish? asks Gon.

The man's eyes widen. "You could get me another copy?" he asks.

"Yeah, I can. What's the book called, so I can get it."

"It's called Make-Out Paradise."

"Alright. That's a weird title, but I'll get you one." says Gon.

Gon heads to the bookstore and stops in an alley beside it. He then henges into an adult with brown short hair. He then heads inside to buy the book. Hmm, he said it's the best book ever. I should probably buy one as well. Gon buys two of the books without a problem. Besides the lady looking at him funny, anyways. Gon heads back to the man and gives him the book.

"Here you go."

"Thanks, kid. You're a life-saver. This'll be my 51st backup. Here's some cash for getting me one."

"Why did you want me to get you one if you already had 50 more?! That's beside the point though. What's your name, sir?"

"The name's Kakashi, kid."

"Mine's Gon. Now I gotta get to school. See yah."

Gon runs off while eating his lunch. Iruka was gonna be pissed.

o-o-o

Academy

"GON! WHY ARE YOU THIS LATE?! THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE." yells Iruka, giving the same old spiel.

"I woke up late and had to help some people. It's fine Iruka. I'll do the work at home." says Gon.

"Iruka-SENSEI. Now come on. We're heading outside."

o-o-o

In the courtyard

The throwing test went the same for Gon which is perfect as always. The others are getting better as Gon has seen, but they still need some work. That doesn't include Sasuke which had similar shuriken and kunai training he had. Now time for the interesting part. The spars. Gon had been waiting for this since yesterday. He's gonna get to fight Sasuke again.

"Alright, Gon and Sasuke, come up and begin."

"SASUKE, WE LOVE YOU!" yelled pretty much every girl in the crowd. This wasn't unusual, but that didn't make it any less disheartening.

Gon steps to his side and prepares his stance which is a casual-looking stance. He's been using this style since ever, but now he's added a few moves to it. This will definitely pull him out a victory.

"Begin."

With that, they shoot at each other. Sasuke feints with a right hook into a roundhouse. Gon redirects the kick and hits him in the ribs, getting a grunt out of him. Gon goes for a sweep, but Sasuke hops over it and lands an elbow in Gon's face. Gon reels and Sasuke gets in a body kick. That knocked some sense into Gon as he closes the gap and gets a jab feint into a right straight that stuns Sasuke. Gon takes the opportunity to hit Sasuke with a forearm to the face. Sasuke uses the momentum and sweeps Gon. Gon plants his hand and uses his momentum to deliver a kick to Sasuke's face, but is blocked and pushed back. Gon's foot slides, slightly out of bounds after stopping. He's about to rush forward again, but Iruka stops the fight. "Sasuke wins."

Gon felt a mild pang of disappointment for losing, but he knew it would make him better. They're tied now. The score is 42-42. He just has to train a little more.

o-o-o

2 years later

(Big time jump, but I can't really think of anything else to throw in except chance encounters. Those are kinda awkward to set up, though.)

Iruka is waiting in his classroom. The kids have grown so much; he's happy for them. He may see some of them again after the second exam, but he knows a few that won't be coming back. One of them has always been at the bottom of the class. Iruka doubts that he'll ever be able to forget about Gon. The door slides open revealing a disheveled looking teen. He has long blood-red hair that covers his right eye. His eyes are a deep blue. He's wearing a dark red shirt with a completely black jacket along with standard black jounin pants.

"I'm sorry I"m late Iruka-sensei. I can still take the final exam right?" asks Gon.

"Yeah, you still have time. In fact, you're up next," said Iruka.

Before Gon heads in for the final exam, he glances around the room. He sees that a few of his classmates are missing, but some are still there. He sees the cute Hinata in the corner near the top row, Sasuke with his fangirls googling him, and the other clan children chatting about. He turns and prepares himself for the exam, not that it'll too much of an issue. He comes through the door and meets an empty room with a desk facing him.

"Alright, Gon. Let's get this exam started. 1st justu is Shushin, 2nd is Henge, and third is the clone. Please perform them in the order given." said Iruka.

"Yes, sensei," says Gon, enthusiastically.

He disappears in the standard swirl of leaves and taps Iruka on the back. Iruka turns only to see Sasuke, then Sasuke disappears into a flock of crows. Iruka looks back around to see Gon standing there with a huge grin on his face.

"Did I pass Iruka-sensei?" asks Gon, rhetorically.

"Yes, you did Gon, with flying colors might I add," said Iruka, impressed. "Be here tomorrow for your team assignment." Iruka then hands Gon a headband of his color choice, which is black. He hangs it loosely around his neck and walks out of the classroom to go home after training.

o-o-o

The next day

Gon got up early this morning to make it to team assignments on time, but he woke up too early and decided to train a little bit. Gon made five clones and readied his stance.

The clones rush forward at him, sliding behind each other and back out. The first one reaches Gon and tries to hit him with a right straight, but Gon tilts his head and the fist fly's past. Gon grabs the shoulder and blocks another clone trying to hit him from behind. The clone pops and Gon does a throw and effectively gets the clone on the ground. Another clone feints a right and throws a roundhouse kick. Gon ducks and pops up to do an ax kick, which gets blocked. The clon holds him there while the other two go in for a chakra-infused right hook. Gon kicks the clone holding him in the face and he pops, then Gon ducks the two hooks and grabs one of the clones' arm then delivers a strong blunt strike to the elbow to snap it. The clone pops and the crows obscure Gon's sight and surprise him. The clone gets a straight kick into his stomach; which Gon grabs and pulls him into a chakra elbow to the nose effectively shattering it before it pops.

"That was a good workout. Time to head to the Academy."

o-o-o

The Academy

Gon gets to the academy and heads to his classroom. When he arrives, he sees there isn't really anyone around. He knows he isn't late though, so he goes and takes a nap under one of the desks.

o-o-o

Later

*Thud* "Ah, what the hell?"

"Who's down there?"

Gon gets up and makes his way onto the bench. He sees that Ino is the one who kicked him. "Oh, hey Ino. I was just taking a little nap."

"Yeah, I can see that. Why don't you sleep somewhere else, deadbeat?"

"Yeah yeah. Shove it."

"Why don't y..."

"Alright, class. Time to start announcing team assignments." Iruka walks in and effectively cuts off Ino. Gon silently thanks him for it.

"Team..." Gon, while thankful, doesn't really care except for his team. So, He tunes Iruka out until he hears his name called.

... Gon Inkou, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha." Gon perks up. He gets to be with his brother. That makes him happy; he hasn't really talked with Sakura. He just knows that she's a fangirl. (As for why I chose to have the name not be Uchiha, it fits his name in the sense of the relation between trigrams, and Sarutobi doesn't want it to get out that there is another Uchiha. Which will be mentioned later.

Gon signals over to Sasuke after Iruka says something and tries to get his attention and not succeeding. So, he just waits for Iruka to finish up.

Not too long after that, Iruka finishes talking, "Alright that's about it for the team assignments. Your jounin senseis will now lead you to your next destination."

A good amount of jounins come through and pick up three kids apiece. One of which looked pretty fine to Gon, but that's beside the point. Gon walks over to Sasuke and asks him for the details of the team. "Hey, Sasuke. What's our team number and sensei's name?"

"We're team 7 and his name is Kakashi. You need to start paying more attention, Gon. You'll end up dead if you don't."

"Yeah yeah. I'll pay more attention when we start going on real missions."

o-o-o

Two hours later

"Sorry, I'm late. I got lost and..." Kakashi's voice stops after he sees two boys playing a game of shogi and a girl impatiently watching them.

"Hold on Kakashi we're almost done here." says Gon, "and that's game."

"Gah, what the hell is this? That's the third time." spouts Sasuke, in disbelief.

"We're meeting on the roof be there in two minutes," says Kakashi in a deadpanned manner.

o-o-o

On the roof

"Alright, we'll start by introducing ourselves. I'll go first. My name is Kakashi. There are things that I like and dislike. I have a few hobbies. Now you with the black hair." says Kakashi

"My name's Sasuke Uchiha. I like a few things; while, I dislike fewer things. My ambition is to kill the man who killed my clan." says Sasuke, getting a little serious at the end.

"You with the pink hair."

"My name's Sakura Haruno. I like *giggle*. My dream is to have kids with *giggles then proceeds to faint*."

"Ah, I see. You with the red hair."

"My name's Gon Inkou. I like training, Icha Icha, and foxes. I don't particularly dislike anything, yet. My dream is to be the strongest ninja ever, but I don't think I'll get that far. I'm okay with becoming a Sannin." said Gon, relaxing.

"Alright, that was great. Meet at Training Ground 7 for your Gennin test at 7 am. Oh and don't eat breakfast or you'll be sick. Bye." he shushins away after dropping the hammer on Sasuke and Gon.

"Guess we should tell Sakura? Nah, I'll just leave her a note," says Gon. He writes on the note,'Go to training ground 7 at 6 am. Don't eat breakfast. -Gon', then he puts it in her headband and walks away snickering.

"Is that a good idea?" asks Sasuke.

"Probably not, but I don't really care," Gon says, getting pumped up for tomorrow.

o-o-o

Tomorrow

Gon got up at about 7 and made some breakfast. He thought some eggs and sausage would be nice. So, he made so for three taking into account that the others would probably not eat, and Kakashi is always late to things. After preparing the food and packing it, Gon starts heading to the Training Ground.

o-o-o

Training Ground

Gon arrives at 7:30 to see the best site ever. A pissed and miserable looking Sakura and a slightly miserable looking Sasuke.

"Hey, guys. How's it going?"

"Shut up, you dick. I've been here since 5:45 because I wanted to be early," yells Sakura.

"Tone it down there, Ms. Siren. I'm standing right here. Anyways, I brought lunch to apologize so eat it." says Gon cleaning out his ear.

Sakura's face lights up and they all start eating. After about thirty minutes, Kakashi shows up and gives the usual. "I'm sorry I'm late. I got lost on the road of life."

"Yeah yeah, you lazy bastard. What's our test?" asks Gon.

"It's a pretty simple test to be perfectly honest. You just have to take these two bells from me and the one who doesn't get a bell will be sent back to the academy. You have until 12, so we can eat lunch. Begin."

The three scatter, and Gon tries to rationalize the point of this test. He's never heard of a genin team with just three people. There's always three genins and a jounin, so there's gotta be a catch. His eyes light up. The test revolves around teamwork; he's got to find the others. He's searching around and happens on Sakura in a hole.

"Hey, I know how we can beat this. I got a plan lets go find Sasuke." Gon says as he's helping Sakura out of the hole

"Alright, let's go then."

Gon finds Sasuke relatively close to the starting point.

"Yo, the point of this test is teamwork. We gotta work together. I'll grab the bells; while you two distract him, then you two can have the bells, sound good?"

"Sure."

"Of course!"

o-o-o

A few hours later

'Hmm, they seem to be taking a lot longer than I expected. They only have about half an hour left.' Kakashi observes.

Then a sound alerts him to something he'd been focusing on for about five minutes. Sasuke jumps out of the trees and shoots off a fireball. Kakashi counters with a water dragon and a small bit of steam cloud his vision. Sasuke comes in for an elbow, which Kakashi blocks. Sasuke then kicks at Kakashi's head and gets blocked again. Sakura goes for the bells and Kakashi rotates his body, so Sakura grabs Sasuke's upper thigh instead. She blushes and smirks. Kakashi's eyes widen as her smirk seems more victorious than mischievious. He hears the bells jingle, but he's too late. Gon snatched the bells while he wasn't paying attention.

"As promised, you two can have the bells," he throws them to Sasuke and Sakura. "Did we pass, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, you did. A little too well I might add, but you passed nonetheless. Now, who's ready for lunch? We're going to this ramen place." says Kakashi and he starts walking away.

o-o-o

At the stand

Gon tries the first bite and immediately starts devouring it. He eats ten bowls before stopping. His companions only ate one. "Thanks for the ramen, Kakashi. It was really good," says Gon as Kakashi starts complaining about his wallet is empty.

"Hey chef, this is really good. What's your name?" asks Gon.

"My name's Teuchi Ichiraku. My daughter helps out around the stall. Her name is Ayame. I'm glad you like it, kid." says Teuchi.

"How can I not? Anyways, I'll be back. Count on it pops." says Gon as he leaves to go train.

"I'll hold you to it, kid," yells Teuchi.

o-o-o

At Gon's apartment

He lays down to sleep after training. He forgot about the time and ended up training for several hours. He's slowly drifting to sleep and notices a difference.

"Ahh, it's been a while, Kyuubi."

o-o-o

 **This is a good cliffhanger of sorts. Hope you enjoy my longer chapter.**


End file.
